Users of imaging devices, such as a printer or a digital press, may have an expectation that a produced artifact from the imaging device accurately represents the content and appearance requested for production. A preview of a printed artifact can be created using a process called “proofing.” A “proof” is used to communicate to the customer how the final output may look like. For example, a customary may verify (e.g., sign-off) that the expected print corresponds to expectations of the customer that requests the print.